egoist love
by otakfujo
Summary: Apa menurutmu aku berbuat sesuatu yang egois? Tidak! Aku hanya jatuh cinta padanya. Itu wajar kan? Dan yah... aku mencoba menjaganya, menunjukkan perhatianku dan cemburu jika sampai dia disentuh orang lain. Hal ini wajar, apalagi dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Bagiku yang tidak pernah jatuh cinta perasaan itu sangat aneh, tapi aku menikmatinya. HAEHYUK ONLY


Egoist love

Sinopsis:

Apa menurutmu aku berbuat sesuatu yang egois? Tidak! Aku bisa menyangkalnya karena aku merasa tidak berlaku egois! Aku hanya jatuh cinta padanya. Itu wajar kan? Dan yah... aku mencoba menjaganya, menunjukkan perhatianku dan cemburu jika sampai dia disentuh orang lain. Bagiku hal ini wajar, apalagi dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Dalam hidup, aku belum pernah merasakan perasaan ini, dan hanya dia yang berhasil membuat cinta itu muncul. Bagiku yang tidak pernah jatuh cinta perasaan itu sangat aneh, tapi aku menikmatinya.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Seorang yeoja tengah duduk menyilangkan kaki di sofa merah yang berhadapan dengan televisi besar. Sepertinya dia terlalu sibuk sampai tidak menghiraukan acara yang sedang ditayangkan. Beberapa kali yeoja ini menatap jam sambil memeriksa handphonenya. Pintu terbuka, yeoja ini segera bangkit dan menghampiri namja berjas hitam yang tengah melonggarkan dasi.

"Darimana?"tanya yeoja itu dengan nada marah.

"Apa sekarang ini jadi urusanmu?"

"Tidak! mana mungkin aku mengurusi hal merepotkan seperti itu,"

"Lalu?"

"Aish, barusan eomma datang! Dan karena sikapmu ini aku harus terjebak dalam masalah," kata yeoja itu masih dengan ekspresi marahnya. "Apa kau lupa bagaimana sulitnya meyakinkan mereka? Dan lagi, kenapa handphonemu tidak bisa dihubungi?"

"Aku sibuk,"

"Sibuk? Huh bilang saja kau sedang berkencan dengan wanita lain, tidak perlu mencari alasan yang membuatku geli! Apa kau masih malu-malu untuk mengakuinya? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau ajak dia kesini?"

"Sudahlah, lanjutkan perdebatan ini besok! Aku ingin istirahat,"

"Tidak bisa! Sekarang kau harus menelpon eomma, jelaskan perihal handphonemu itu!"

"Aku lelah, masih ada besok kan?"

"Kau kira aku tidak capek berdebat dengan mereka? Jika kau tidak mematikan handphone aku tidak perlu bersusah payah seperti tadi,"

"Oke aku minta maaf, sekarang minggirlah! Aku perlu istirahat," namja itu berjalan menuju anak tangga, tidak memperdulikan yeoja bersurai panjang yang terus memanggilnya.

…egoist love…

"Menikah?" namja bersurai brunette itu membulatkan mata. "Eomma~ bukankah kita sudah membicarakan hal ini?"

"Sayang, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti juga? Sekarang berapa umurmu? Seberapa mapan kehidupanmu? Pendidikan, karir, komunitas, semua sudah kau dapatkan! apa lagi yang di tunggu?"

"Eomma…"

"Apa kau tidak menyayangi eomma? Apa kau ingin eomma meninggal seperti appamu sebelum melihat kau menikah dan memiliki keturunan?"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu eomma,"

"Kenyataannya kau memang menginginkan hal itu kan? tuhan, apa dosaku? Memiliki anak satu tapi tidak menyayangiku?"

"Tidak! aku sayang eomma,"

"Kalau kau sayang eomma, buktikan! Yeoja ini sangat baik, dia juga berasal dari keluarga yang terdidik, orang tuanya adalah teman lama appa dan eomma," yeoja bersurai pendek itu menggenggam tangan anak laki-lakinya. "Eomma memilihkan calon untukmu karena eomma sangat menyayangimu, eomma tidak ingin kau menderita! Eomma ingin nantinya kau memiliki keluarga yang bahagia, percayalah pada eomma?"

Namja itu membuka mata, mimpi menyebalkan itu kembali mengusik tidur lelapnya. Dengan malas dia berjalan kekamar mandi, untuk saat ini air dingin mungkin dapat menjernihkan pikirannya. Beberapa menit kemudian namja berwajah tampan dengan setelan jas hitam sedang menikmati roti dan secangkir kopi. Sesekali dia bermain dengan handphonenya.

"Nde, baiklah~ aku akan datang 10 menit lagi! hahaha tidak perlu, santai saja~" suara yeoja dibelakangnya tidak membuat namja ini mengalihkan perhatian. Bahkan saat yeoja itu berdiri disampingnya."Kau sudah menghubungi eomma?" tanya si yeoja, namja itu tetap diam. "Jangan pernah melakukan kesalahan yang sama! aku tidak suka direpotkan!" namja itu meletakkan garpu dan pisau lalu berdiri dari kursinya. Tanpa menatap si yeoja, namja ini berjalan pergi. sang yeoja hanya bisa berdecak kesal.

Langit telah berubah gelap, tampak sebuah mobil sport berwarna putih masuk kedalam pekarangan rumah mewah bergaya eropa. Dari dalam mobil keluar namja tampan pemilik rumah besar ini.

Namanya Lee Donghae. seorang direktur perusahan besar di Seoul. Namja berwajah tampan, berbadan tegap seperti seorang model, rambutnya pendek berwarna brunette, umur 30 tahun. Dengan salah satu tangan masuk kedalam saku celana, dia membuka pintu rumah. Donghae menghembuskan napas saat mendengar suara desahan dari kamar istrinya. Yah yeoja yang dinikahinya secara sah satu tahun yang lalu. Yeoja cantik bernama Lee Ji Eun. Tidak ada yang dapat menggambarkan kata lain selain sempurna saat kau melihat paras yeoja itu. selain terkenal cantik, dia juga pintar, ramah dan salah satu desainer terkenal di Seoul.

Mereka berdua dijodohkan oleh orang tua masing-masing. Donghae yang tidak ingin mengecewakan eommanya dengan berat hati menerima yeoja yang sama sekali tidak dicintainya. Yeoja itu pun sama, dia tidak menyukai Donghae. baginya Donghae terlalu kaku, membosankan dan dingin.

Lagipula yeoja yang bergelar istri Lee Donghae itu sudah memiliki seorang pacar yang sering menginap disini. Dulu Donghae tidak keberatan dengan semua ini, toh perjanjian itu menuliskan bahwa mereka akan menjalani hidup masing-masing tanpa memperdulikan satu sama lain. Tapi seringnya mendengar suara dan melihat adegan yang tidak seharusnya didepan mata, ditambah kelakukan istrinya yang semakin seenaknya membuat emosi Donghae kian meningkat.

Dengan kesal dia membanting pintu kamarnya. Menghidupkan musik dengan keras, lalu menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur. hidup seperti ini? akankah dia dapat melanjutkannya sampai akhir? Tanpa memperdulikan setelan jas dan celana kain yang masih dipakainnya, namja berwajah tampan itu mulai memejamkan mata.

…egoist love…

Seperti rutiritas pagi yang biasa dilakukan Donghae yaitu menikmati sarapan dengan roti dan secangkir kopi rendah gula. Dia terlalu focus dengan handphone yang dibawannya sampai tidak menyadari yeoja cantik tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Eomma menelpon," katanya membuka pembicaraan pagi. Donghae menaruh handphone bermaksud mendengar lanjutannya. "Katanya eomma ingin berkunjung, sekalian ada yang ingin dibicarakan,"

"Kapan?"

"Nanti malam, jadi aku tidak mau tahu sore ini kau sudah harus dirumah," perkataan itu hanya dibalas anggukan oleh yang bersangkutan. "Kau tidur dikamarku, jaga-jaga jika eomma menginap disini,"

"Apa orang asing itu sudah kau pulangkan?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap sekeliling. "Ah~ sepertinya sudah, baguslah kalau begitu! Aku tidak mau eommamu terkena serangan jantung jika tahu anaknya mendesah di bawah laki-laki asing,"

"Yaa apa maksudmu? Kau lupa dengan surat perjanjian itu? apa aku perlu membawanya kesini dan membacakan dihadapmu?"

"Tidak perlu! Aku tidak bodoh,"

"Lalu apa maksudmu mengatakan hal tadi? Oh~ apa sekarang seorang Lee Donghae yang angkuh dan dingin mulai cemburu pada istrinya?" tanya si yeoja dengan seringai jahat. Donghae memilih berdiri dari tempat duduk. "Wae? kita belum selesai bicara!"

"Dengar, aku tidak mau ketahuan hanya karena tindakan cerobohmu itu! mungkin saja eomma datang tanpa memberitahu, dan apa yang akan kau katakan jika tertangkap basah? Apa kau ingin berasalan jika dia hanya tukang pijat atau servis ac?" tanya Donghae dengan senyum meremehkan. "Jika kau ingin melakukan tindakan biadab itu, sewalah hotel, penginapan, atau villa! Jika perlu kau bisa pergi keluar negeri! Ah~ tapi lain ceritanya jika teman kencanmu itu tidak punya uang!" Donghae mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga si yeoja. "Sebagai suami yang baik, apa aku perlu menyumbang uang untuk perselingkuhan kalian?" Donghae berjalan pergi, tidak menghiraukan sang yeoja yang berteriak marah.

_skip time_

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah melakukan program lagi?" tanya seorang yeoja berumur sambil meletakkan cangkir tehnya. Pertanyaan ini membuat Lee Ji Eun menatap namja disampingnya.

"Sudahlah~ mereka masih muda, tidak seharusnya kita membicarakan hal seperti ini! kasihan kan?" kata yeoja berambut lebih pendek.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memanjakan mereka? Kita ini sudah berumur, tidak seharusnya kita menunggu selama ini! lagipula apa lagi yang mereka tung…"

"Eomma, bukankah kita sudah mebicarakan hal ini?"tanya Donghae dengan nada kesalnya.

"Aigoo dasar anak nakal! yaa, sejak kapan kau berani menyelak ucapan eomma?"

"Mianhamnidha eomma~ ini semua kesalahanku? Jangan menyalahkan Hae oppa lagi," kata Ji Eun sambil menundukkan kepala. Donghae hanya tersenyum sinis melihatnya.

"Ji-ah~ aniyo, kenapa menantu eomma yang paling cantik dan pengertian ini mengatakan hal seperti itu?"

"Ji Eun kurang berusaha eomma,"

"Tidak, bukan kau yang kurang berusaha, tapi Donghae yang keterlaluan! Aish entah darimana dia memiliki sifat menyebalkan seperti itu!"

"Eomma…"

"Wae? memang kenyataannya kan Donghae? untungnya Ji-ah pengertian dan mau menerimamu apa adanya," yeoja ini mengelus lengan Ji Eun. Donghae berdecak kesal dan memilih mengalihkan tatapan.

"Sudah, Sudah… oh iya Ji Eun, adikmu akan pulang besok lusa,"

"Benarkah? Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"Dia bilang baru kali ini bisa libur panjang, dia juga ingin bertanggung jawab karena tidak bisa datang diacara pernikahanmu,"

"Semoga dia membawakan hadiah special untukku?"

"Perihal masalah ini, apa eomma dapat meminta tolong pada kalian?"

"Tentu saja eomma,"

"Tolong jaga adikmu selama di Seoul, eomma tidak dapat menemaninya karena kesibukan di luar negeri," kata yeoja bersurai pendek sambil menatap pasangan suami istri didepannya. "Dia akan tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu, mungkin 1-2 bulan setelah itu eomma akan menjemputnya,"

"Ta-tapi eomma…"

"Wae? Kau keberatan Ji Eun?"

"Aniyo, hanya…" Ji Eun diam memikirkan alasan."Nan dongsaeng sudah besar kan? kenapa dia masih harus dijaga? Kasian eomma, dia akan merasa terkekang nantinya,"

"Dia sendiri yang meminta untuk tinggal bersama keluarganya! Tapi eomma akan mengatakan padanya jika kalian tidak setuju, mungkin karena kakak kandungnya sudah tidak menganggap adiknya adalah bagian dari keluarga," perkataan dengan nada sinis itu membuat Ji Eun diam.

"Maksud eomma adik Ji Eun yang kuliah di Amerika itu?"

"Nde anak laki-laki eomma, bukankah waktu itu eomma sudah memberitahumu Hae?"

"Eum sepertinya Donghae lupa eomma,"

"Dia sangat cerewet Hae, tapi dengan mudah membuat orang lain menyukainya,"

"Mungkin dia bisa membuat rumah ini jadi sedikit lebih ramai eomma,"

"Yeobo…"

"Waeyo honey? Jangan bilang kau keberatan, dia kan adikmu! Apa kau tidak kasihan jika dia berada dirumah eomma sendirian?"

"Oh Donghae memang sangat baik, gomawoyo sayang~"

"Nde eomma, bukankah kita sekarang keluarga? Jangan sungkan meminta bantuan padaku." Donghae membalas pelukan ibu mertuanya. Sedangkan istrinya hanya memalingkan wajah kesal.

...egoist love…

Dikamar bernuansa biru dengan jendela besar yang langsung memperlihatkan halaman belakang. Tidak banyak perabotan disana hanya ada sebuah tempat tidur, single sofa dengan lampu panjang di sampingnya, rak buku, televise dinding serta pintu kaca buram yang menghubungkan ke kamar mandi dan tempat penyimpanan baju, mencerminkan pemilik kamar yang simple. Donghae tengah duduk di sofa kesayangannya sambil menikmati alunan musik. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka, sang pembuka pintu dengan tidak sopannya mematikan pemutar musik. Hal ini membuat Donghae menghembuskan napas dan menatap yeoja yang sedang berkacak pinggang kearahnya.

"Wae?"

"Apa maksudmu tadi? Apa sekarang kau sudah gila?" tanya sang yeoja yang kita ketahui bernama Lee Ji Eun dengan nada tingginya.

"Apa itu kata-kata yang pantas diucapkan istri saat masuk kekamar suaminya dengan tidak sopan?"

"Jangan membuatku semakin emosi Lee Donghae! ini semua karena kesalahanmu!"

"Kesalahanku?"

"Kau masih berpura-pura bodoh?! Kenapa kau menuruti permintaan eomma? Kenapa kau memperbolehkan adikku tinggal disini?" tanya Ji Eun masih dengan nada tingginya. "Kau sadar apa yang akan terjadi? Bagaimana jika dia curiga dan memberitahu eomma tentang pernikahan kontrak yang kita lakukan? Kita sengaja memperkerjakan pembantu setengah hari karena takut ketahuan kan? tapi sekarang, dengan tindakan bodohmu semua akan hancur!"

"Kita? Perlu kuperjelas, yang menyuruh pembantu bekerja setengah hari itu kau? Jadi yang takut ketahuan itu hanya kau, bukan aku,"

"Mworago?"

"Dan lagi, hanya dengan sedikit menutupinya aku yakin adikmu tidak akan tahu! Sudah mengaku saja, yang kau takutkan bukan masalah pernikahan kontrak kita, tapi orang asing itu?" pertanyaan ini membuat Ji Eun mengigit bibir bawahnya, Donghae menyeringai. "Aku tidak menyangka, kau lebih sayang pada orang asing daripada adikmu sendiri? Ah~ benar juga! Orang asing itu selalu memberimu kenikmatan kan?"

"LEE DONGHAE!"

"Wae? aku bicara kenyataan honey,"

"Dasar namja brengsek! Aku tidak peduli, jangan libatkan aku jika ada masalah! Kau yang memulainya Lee Donghae!" yeoja itu pergi sambil memanting pintu dengan sekuat tenaga. Setelah kepergian Ji Eun, Donghae kembali menatap keluar jendela.

…egoist love…

Namja bersurai blonde, dengan kaos putih, berkalung earphonen warna serupa, jaket baseball navy dan celana jins diatas lutut turun dari taksi.

"Uang kembaliannya tuan?"

"Tidak perlu, untuk ahjussi saja," jawab namja itu sambil menampakkan gummy smilenya.

"G-ghamsamnidha tuan, semoga hari anda selalu bahagia,"

"Ghamsamnidha ahjussi,"

Sebelum membuka pintu utama, namja ini menatap sekitar masih dengan senyum gummy smilenya. "Aku masih tidak menyangka," katanya pelan.

Di dalam rumah. Tampak Ji Eun sedang sibuk dengan handponenya. Karena semakin kesal dia menelpon orang yang mengiriminya pesan.

"Pokoknya sekarang kau harus pulang!"

" _Aku sedang rapat! Matikan telponmu,"_

"Tidak bisa begitu, adikku akan datang! Kau yang membuat masalah ini jadi kau harus menanggungnya,"

" _Cukup! kau hanya perlu menyambutnya, memberi makan dan menyuruhnya istirahat! dia adikmu jadi harusnya kau lebih perhatian,"_ Donghae mematikan sambungan telponnya.

"Lee Donghae! YAA LEE DONGHAE!" yeoja itu berdecak kesal dan terus merutuki sang suami, sampai pembantunya menghampiri.

"Nyonya, ada tamu yang mencari nyonya,"

"Persilahkan masuk,"

"Baik nyonya," yeoja paruh baya itu berjalan keruang depan. Ji Eun menghembuskan napas panjang sambil menata riasannya.

"Sial! Kenapa dia harus datang secepat itu!" kata si yeoja sebelum berjalan meninggalkan ruangannya.

Di ruang depan.

"Hyukkie,"

"NOONA!" namja blonde bernama lengkap Kim Eunhyuk ini segera berlari memeluk Ji Eun. "Noona bogosipesoyo~"

"Nado nan dongsaeng," katanya membalas pelukan itu.

"Padahal hanya 5 tahun tidak pulang, tapi sepertinya Seoul sudah jauh berubah,"

"Itu hanya perasaanmu, oh iya kau tidak menemui eomma dulu?"

"Eomma menyuruhku langsung kesini,"

"Oh begitukah," tidak bisa dipungkiri ada sedikit nada kecewa disana.

"Noona, hyung kemana?"

"Dia lembur, mungkin besok atau lusa baru pulang,"

"Wah! Noona pasti kesepian, tenang noona sekarang ada Hyukkie jadi noona tidak akan kesepian lagi!"

"Hahaha nde, oh iya sampai kapan kau ada disini?"

"Noona mengusirku?"

"Aniyo! Apa aku gila mengusir adikku satu-satunya? Hanya aku memikirkan, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu disana?"

"Hyukkie hanya tinggal menunggu wisuda noona, jadi bisa agak lama di Seoul! Mungkin 3-4 bulan," penjelasan itu kembali membuat mimic wajah Ji Eun berubah. "Noona keberatan?"

"Ani, tentu saja tidak! aku malah senang, jika liburmu lama aku bisa membawamu berwisata keliling Korea!"

"Jinjja? Wah~ noona baik sekali!"

"Nyonya kamarnya sudah siap,"

"Nde, kau lelah kan? Ayo aku antar kekamar! Mandi dan istirahatlah, sambil menunggu makan malam siap! Oh iya disini pembantunya hanya bekerja sampai jam 7 malam jadi jika tengah malam butuh apa-apa kau buat sendiri, bisa kan?"

"Nde noona~" Eunhyuk berjalan mengikuti sang kakak yang membawanya ke area belakang rumah.

…egoist love…

Diruang tengah.

Eunhyuk sedang asik menonton televise sambil menikmati cake strawberry. Namja penyuka manis ini mengalihkan tatapan saat mendengar suara yeoja yang sudah dihapalkannya diluar kepala. Yeoja itu tengah sibuk menerima telpon sambil sesekali membenarkan penampilannya.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu ditempat biasa," katanya pada seseorang di seberang sana.

"Noona mau pergi?"tanya Eunhyuk saat yeoja ini mengambil mantel dinginnya.

"Nde, kau tidak apa-apa kan sendiri?"

"Eum kapan noona pulang?"

"Entahlah, pekerjaanku menumpuk di butik! Jangan manja, jika kau berbuat aneh-aneh aku akan memberitau eomma! Arrasheo?"

"Nde noona,"

"Aku pergi dulu,"

"Hati-hati noona." Pintu besar itu kembali tertutup. Hal ini membuat Eunhyuk menghembuskan napas. "Aish, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku kan takut sendirian dirumah!"

Ditempat lain.

"Sajangnim ingin tambahan kopi?" tanya yeoja cantik sambil membawa secangkir kopi dingin. Donghae diam tanpa berniat menjawab. "Apa sajangnim hendak pulang?" Donghae hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Terlihat seringai tipis di wajah sang yeoja, setelah itu dia jatuh karena menyandung kakinya sendiri. kopi yang dibawanya otomatis ikut jatuh mengenai kemeja sang direktur yang memang sedang berdiri di dekatnya. "Oh Joesonghamnida sajangnim, joesonghamnida,"

Donghae berdecak kesal menatap kemeja putihnya yang kotor. Sekertaris itu mengambil tisu lalu mencoba menggosok noda dikemeja sang direktur. "Joesonghamnida sanjangnim, eothokheo?" yeoja itu memusungkan dada dan secara sengaja menggeseknya di lengan sang direktur. Donghae menghembuskan napas lalu menatap yeoja cantik itu. "Sajangnim saya akan mempertanggung jawabkan hal ini dirumah, saya akan mencucinya! tunggu sebentar saya ambil tas dulu,"

"Apa laporanmu sudah selesai?"

"Y-ye? belum sajangnim," yeoja itu menundukkan kepala. "Tapi saya akan menyelesaikan secepatnya! Sekarang yang paling penting, tolong sajangnim ijinkan saya mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatan bodoh saya karena telah mengotori kemeja anda," kata yeoja itu dengan wajah dibuat ketakutan.

"Tidak penting katamu? Tugas itu adalah tanggung jawabmu, bagaimana bisa perusahaan maju jika salah satu karyawan menyepelekan sebuah pekerjaan seprtimu!"

"Ti-tidak, maksud saya bukan menyepelekan? Saya bermaksud menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini dirumah," yeoja itu menatap Donghae dengan mimik wajah dibuat sedramatis mungkin. "Ka-karena jujur, saya takut jika harus pulang sendiri, ini sudah terlalu malam," dia kembali membusungkan dada, memperlihatkan belahan dadanya yang dikagumi banyak karyawan. Donghae memutar bola matanya lalu mengambil beberapa lembar uang didompet.

"Jam 11, aku rasa taksi masih beroperasi," kata Donghae sambil meletakkan uang itu dimeja sekertarisnya. Donghae berjalan pergi, baru beberapa langkah dia kembali menatap sang yeoja. "Jangan lakukan tindakan bodoh seperti itu jika masih ingin bekerja disini!"

"Sajangnim…"

"Apa katamu tadi? Bertanggung jawab dan takut terjadi hal buruk? Aku tidak semunafik itu! Dengan melihat, orang gila pun tahu siapa yang mengundang hal buruk! neo jeongmal chi sa hada." setelah mengatakan hal itu Donghae pergi, tidak menghiraukan wajah kesal sang yeoja.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mobil sport putih yang dikendarai Donghae sampai di pekarangan rumah mewahnya. Dengan santai namja bersurai brunette ini masuk kedalam rumah. Mimic wajah Donghae berubah saat melihat penampilan tidak perfectnya dicermin. Dia pun melepas kemeja kotor yang dipakainya lalu membuang di sofa panjang depan televisi. Segelas air putih dingin mungkin dapat meredakan emosi akibat kebodohan si sekertaris. belum sempat menikmati air dinginnya, Donghae dikejutkan oleh suara gelas pecah. Hal ini membuatnya mau tidak mau menoleh keasal suara.

"NUGUYA!? Siapa kau berani masuk kedalam rumah orang malam-malam?" namja blonde itu membulatkan mata melihat Donghae bertelanjang dada dan hanya menggunakan celana pendek bergambar ikan nemo besar di pantat. "AAARGH ORANG MESUM! ORANG MESUM! Tolong ada penjahat!"

"Mwo-MWOYA? Aku pemilik rumah ini!"

"Kau bercanda! Pemilik rumah ini adalah noona dan kakak iparku, bukan orang mesum yang ingin mencuri kulkas sepertimu!" jelas si namja yang membuat otak Donghae berpikir. "PERGI KAU, PERGI! PERGI SEBELUM AKU PANGGILKAN POLISI!" namja itu berjalan mundur sambil memencet beberapa digit nomor. "Aish aku belum hapal nomor kantor polisi," gerutunya yang masih dapat didengar Donghae.

"Dengar, aku pemilik rumah ini! aku…" belum selesai Donghae bicara, si namja blonde sudah mengacungkan payung bersiap memukul Donghae.

"Aku bilang jangan mendekat! Aku akan menelpon kantor polisi!" si namja blonde sibuk menatap layar handphonenya, dia tersenyum melihat kontak polisi disana. Namja ini sangat berterimakasih pada pembantu yang tadi memberinya nomor itu. Tanpa berpikir dua kali namja bersurai blonde ini memencet tombol telpon. Donghae yang kesal berjalan mendekati si namja. Dia menyabet (?) handphone itu, Donghae mengambilnya sebelum menyentuh tanah. Perbuatan tidak terduga Donghae membuat namja blonde itu diam menatapnya.

"Apa kau Kim Eunhyuk? Adik Ji Eun yang bersekolah di Amerika?" pertanyaan itu membuat si namja mengangguk dengan bodohnya. "Aku Lee Donghae, suami Ji Eun sekaligus kakak iparmu,"

"Lee Donghae hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk yang mendapat anggukan dari Donghae. "Ta-tapi kenapa hyung pulang tanpa baju? Seperti orang mesum? Apa hyung sedang mabuk?" Eunhyuk mendekati Donghae lalu mengendusnya. "Aniyo, tidak ada bau alkohol! Apa kau benar-benar Lee Donghae hyung?"

"Aish, dengar! Tadi ada insiden di perusahaan, membuat kemeja dan celana panjangku kotor! See?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk setelan jas yang meringkuk disofa. "Jika kau belum percaya, aku telpon Ji Eun sekarang!"

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Nde noona, nde… mianhamnidha~ nde, annyeong," Eunhyuk mengembalikan handphone hitam milik Donghae. namja bersurai brunette itu melipat tangan sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Sekarang percaya?"

"Mianhamnidha… hy-hyung," kata Eunhyuk sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Aigoo… kenapa hari ini aku begitu sial? Dikantor, dirumah… aish menyebalkan!" gerutu Donghae sambil berjalan pergi tanpa menghiraukan Eunhyuk yang tetap menatapnya.

.

. **tbc**

.


End file.
